My Life In Central
by Cjcool300
Summary: A tale from a young alchemist by the name of Patsu and his tales in the Fullmetal Alchemist world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 –They Have a Strawberry Flavor?! –

_Addressing Patsu,_

_I am pleased to welcome you to join us for the State Alchemy exams. Know that this is not only a privilege but an honor as many apply for this rigorous position but few make it. Please arrive October 22nd at Central Station where a chauffeur will be waiting for you. Congratulations once more and we look forward to you serving your country._

_King Bradley_

I read the letter once more, then again before folding it in half and putting it under my arm. I was chosen to become a possible Dog of the Military. At first I didn't know what bothered me more, the fact that I was chosen or the fact that I wasn't the youngest to be selected. I've heard the stories about the Fullmetal Alchemist, the man of the people, the legendary prodigy of Resembool. Those, I thought, were just stories. Stories from wives and young children. How wrong I was. Some part of me wished I was the youngest, but you can't beat twelve years old and becoming a dog. I could only push my current age, sixteen. Some degree of me felt happy to join. I would be able to help those that needed it; I could make a difference in the world. I got up quickly, slightly swaying from the motion of the train, and opened a window. The cool fall air filled my train compartment. All in all, I had to stop and admire it. It was comfy, the walls made of oak and the seats made of metal framework with soft cushioning that made it look Victorian. I gazed out at the country side passed me. It was sunset now, and the fields glowed with an ethereal presence.

I sighed deeply as I took in the view that beheld me out of the window. Such a nice, peaceful scene despite the sound of the train. I rested my head on my arms on the window pane soaking up the beauty. Then, a knocking sound from behind me.

I swiftly stood and called out,

"Come in!"

A tender woman who looked in her forties opened the door and locked it into place carefully.

"A la carte, anything you want sweetie?" she said while waving her hand over the cart.

I perused the items that lay on the metal cart with a slight growl in my stomach.

"Um…I'll have the…lemon taffy, the lime soda, the double cheeseburger and…um, the Chocolate stuffed bread" I said while taking out my wallet.

The woman replied, "That will be 1450 sens".

I took out the money and handed it to her and took the items off the cart.

"Have a good day dearie!" she exclaimed and closed the door.

I set the food on the nearest mahogany table and opened the taffy and chewed two pieces. I admit, I love candy, well sweet things really. My favorite dessert: Chocolate stuffed bread. It was my favorite when my mother made it. It took me a long time to adjust to my parents deaths. My parents went missing when I was nine years old. They were found in the shed of my home two days later. Both my parents were prize winning alchemists who revolutionized the field of chemical and plasma alchemy. It took my six months to adjust but I finally did it. I moved on with resolve and invested all my time to further their research and pursue my own goals. I reached and pulled out a book and stuffed another taffy piece into my mouth followed my some soda. Reading was another outlet for me and if I was accepted, Central library would be the first place I hit. I finished my meal while looking at the scenery and reading. It was dark now, and the countryside held but few lights from homes. I yawned loudly and sat, putting my hat over my face to rest. Central, here I come.

What woke me from my momentary slumber was a bell followed by a man's raspy voice,

"Now arriving at Central station, now arriving at Central station. We hope you've had a nice trip with us and enjoy your stay in Central!"

_I can try_ I muttered in my head. I stretched, yawned once more, and stood tall. I was 5"10, I thought it was normal for my age. I heard the Fullmetal was 6"5 and imagined how boisterous and grand he must look. I exited the cart and headed down the hallway moving past families and people and finally stopped at the exit of the train. A little boy behind me dropped his train when the train pumped, breaking it. He started crying and the father chimed,

"James, I told you to keep better care of your things," while trying to calm him down.

I turned around and drew a circle around the broken toy. But this wasn't an ordinary circle. This was an alchemic circle. I've been able to do alchemy for as long as I can remember. Normally, I'd just clap my hands together and fix it, but I heard from source to keep it under wraps. I didn't know why, it was common wasn't it to clap your hands and perform alchemy? I followed the advice though and put my hands on the circle. There was a flash of light and the train was better than new and sparkled. The little boy, James, picked it up and cried out,

"Thank you mister!"

The train was suddenly a murmur of whispers and talk of what I had just done.

"No problem kid. Now you make sure to listen to your father, okay?" I asked him.

He nodded his head enthusiastically and showed his train to his father.

"Now arriving, Central station, ladies and gentleman please watch your step as you exit the train, thank you!" the conductor said over the intercom.

The train stopped slowly with a bump, making me take a step to regain my balance. The doors opened with a _Ping _and I exited breathing in the nice crisp air. I started walking towards the street looking for my ride. I looked at the station's clock. It was 10:22 exactly. I thought it was kind of weird how it was 10:22 and I got here on the 22nd of October. A few more minutes passed, and I popped a taffy I had bought last minute on the train. Then, a black car drove to the street and a man of medium height emerged wearing a military uniform. He was a man who looked friendly but with authority that seemed to emanate from him. He walked briskly up to me and asked,

"Trigger? Patsu Trigger?"

I nodded my head quickly and he held out his hand which I shook.

"Private Ron Aldridge, pleasure to meet you. I will be escorting you to your hotel which has been arranged for you. Please, let me take your effects," he said while picking up my suitcase from the ground and my satchel. I still had my other satchel on my shoulder and proceeded to the car. He put them in the back seat which was quite spacious and held the door for me as I entered. We slowly drove off towards Central which twinkled with lights.

"So, are there any good dessert shops nearby?" I asked inquisitively.

"Oh the best! The one near your hotel, Café Mirage is one of the best around. They sell everything, even chocolate strawberry stuffed bread!" he retorted back. My heart skipped a beat. Did he say…chocolate strawberry stuffed bread?

"Wait, they have chocolate strawberry flavored stuffed bread?" I asked, my excitement hardly contained.

"Yes they do! And lemon and vanilla! You didn't know about all the flavors of stuffed bread?" he asked me directly. I had only heard of chocolate stuffed, not any other flavor.

"Yeah, guess so…" I said back to him while dreaming of how good it must've tasted. We drove past many stores and people that seemed happy. The lights, the bustle of Central, _I think I am going to like it here_ I thought with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –Long Night –

The car came to a slow stop in front of a grand hotel that looked…quite expensive.

"Alright, here it is," said Ron while putting the brakes on. People came in and out of the hotel looking as happy as the people we passed on our way here. Ron exited the car and opened my door for me. As I emerged I couldn't help but think about how my life would change so much by me coming to Central. Another thought was if I actually passed the exams, I would be able to live here. I could get my own place, do anything I wanted.

"Mr. Trigger?" said Ron, snapping me back to reality, "I am sorry, but I cannot come with you into the hotel. I must report back to my squad." We shook hands once more and he left in a hurry. I stared at the hotel I was about to enter and finally, with feelings of nervousness, I walked forward.

The inside was more magnificent than the outside. There were cherubs, gold, and silver everywhere. Chandelier hung from every precipice. A man in a tuxedo was playing the piano in a corner near a lounge of circular black couches with people chatting and sipping out of coffee cups. I walked up to the front desk with all my belongings and waited in line. Another family stood before me like on the train. A burly man with a mustache, a tall slender woman, and their two children went through the process of registering and left towards the elevators. I came forward and put my arms on the desk waiting. I remembered my wallet and put my hand in my pocket since I might've needed to pay. A young girl looking around 25 walked to me behind the counter and smiled.

"Hello sir, I assume you want to lodge with us?" she said while displaying the most gorgeous smile.

"Uh, yeah," I responded nervously. She really had an amazing smile and I was quite dumbstruck.

"Okay sir, I'll need your name," she said, her smile still shimmering.

"Patsu. Patsu Trigger"

"P-Patsu?...I'm sorry but I'll need to speak to my manager," she said quickly and dashed towards the back. She stopped short of a middle-aged, balding man in a suit. She whispered something in his ear and he turned around, looking at me. _Oh boy_. The manager walked up to the desk smiling. It was like I would never see the pretty girl smiling again.

"Why hello! Mr. Trugger, we are happy to welcome you to the hotel Calima," he said. _That's Trigger, not Trugger…_

"That's Trigger, sir," I responded back.

"My apologies Mr. Trigger. Your lodgings have been made prepared in advance sir."

"W-what? My lodgings have…" _Crafty military…_

"Yes sir, already been prepared. Our bellhop will take your belongings to room…" he trailed off, "204, penthouse!" Soon after he said that, a very tall, slim man grabbed my satchel and suitcase off the floor and placed them onto a…oh, whatever they call those things bellhops use. A cart! There we go…

The hotel Calima was, in one word, extravagant. It was like the hotel was fit for King Bradley and his family. The hotel had a full pool, three restaurants, and a concert hall. Me and the bellhop walked by one restaurant called, _The Eternia_, which was, like the hotel, magnificent. As I walked by I heard someone yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T SERVE KIDS?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M SIXTEEN, DAMMIT! WHICH IS HOW OLD IT SAYS ON THE SIGN!" yelled the voice, writhe with anger. I looked back at the restaurant to see what was happening. A young boy with blond hair, wrapped in a ponytail was yelling at a man that appeared to be the head waiter. Standing beside him was…a suit of armor?

"Well then shorty, I'll find you a table" said the head waiter with a slight smirk.

"S-S-S-SHORTY?!" the boy yelled seeming to put a little bit of hell in his voice.

"Calm down Ed! I'm sure he didn't mean it," said the suit of armor in a metallic voice that…also sounded like a young boy… I turned back around and walked into the elevator that stood apart from the restaurant with the scene. I put my head down in a sigh when I heard yelling, a loud clap, and flashing light. _Wait a minute…no…_ I looked my head up just as the elevator doors closed to catch a glimpse at what looked like… a stone "you must be this stupid" sign? I wrote it off as being sleepy and imagining things and lowered my head once more.

Finally, we came to my room. But after the bellhop and I entered the room, it wasn't a room, it was freaking mini _palace_. The bellhop, who's name I didn't know nor cared for, set my bags down in my room.

"Will that be all, sir?" the bellhop asked looking…kind of morose.

"Uh, no…" I said while take out a 1000 sen note. I handed him the money, which he refused, then I refused to refuse, he thanked me, and left. First thing I did: take a nice long shower. As I went through my medium length, silky black hair, I wondered if what I witnessed downstairs was alchemy. Then, I rejected it in my head.

_He would have to be a State alchemist to do that, legally. And State alchemists don't just perform alchemy. _I finished up the shower, and wrapped the towel around my waist. I had a good physique for someone my age, not rippling with muscles, but still pretty built. I dried my hair with another towel and stared briefly at the seven inch scar that went diagonally across the right side of my chest. I shook my head and the finished up drying my hair and changed into my night clothes. Tomorrow, I explored Central.


End file.
